Pictures
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Hideyoshi becomes jealous when seeing Kouta take pictures of others than him. So, he have decided to finally confess his love for him.How will he do it? Read and find out. Yaoi.Don't like,don't read.


**This is an oneshot that I've been wanted to write for a very long time.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Baka and Test.**

**Enjoy.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x**

**Pictures**

Kouta was practically jumping on the walls to capture some pictures of girls who:have large breast or almost having their skirts flying up to see the…panties.

One word. Pervert.

"Kouta," Akihisa screamed, "Don't forget to give some of those pictures to me." "Of course but you know you need to pay me big time," Kouta said snapping a shot of a flying up skirt. "Aww." "Don't show Akihisa/Yoshii anything like that!He's too young," Himeji and Minami yelled at the same time. "Huh b-but why," says Akihisa as he was being dragged out of the room.

In the back of the room, Hideyoshi was fuming with jealousy. He actually wanted Kouta to take a picture of, in a very exposing costume. He didn't want Kouta wasted his time taking pictures of stupid, big breast girls**(A/N:how dare you making fun of our womanhood!Wait a minute I think I just made fun of my own self)**.

Hideyoshi walked out of the loud, flashing classroom to meet with Akihisa. Seeing Akihisa next to the door hesays, "I need your help Akihisa. I want Kouta to finally notice me." Akihisa stayed calm knowing what the cute male or female or whatever gender he is meant. Akihisa knew that Hideyoshi had a huge crush on Kouta and seems to get really jealous when he sees Kouta snapping pictures of other people.

Even Kouta tried to take pictures of Hideyoshi, Hideyoshi gets all nervous and undress and redress quickly. Akihisa smiled real big," Alrighty then. I already have a plan so here it is." Akihisa lean forward and whisper in Hideyoshi's ear. ' is a good plan," He thought.

**-Later-**

Hideyoshi walked towards Kouta who was still going on a picture-taking frenzy. Tapping on his shoulder he asks," Kouta can you meet me in the empty room at the end of the hallway?" "Okay but why?" "I want you to take pictures of this time I'll undress_ slowly_," Hideyoshi says seductively and walked away. Kouta was now impersonating a tomato.

**-After School-**

It was now after school, and Kouta was rushing to the empty room. This was the day he was waiting for…Seeing kawaii Hideyoshi undress…_slowly_. Kouta stopped at a door and push it open. The lights were on and you could see nothing in there except a desk and chair and…Hideyoshi still wearing his school clothes. "You finally made it Kouta. Are you ready," asked Hideyoshi. "Yes. Now if you undress and redress _slowly_,we can get started," says Kouta. Hideyoshi only nods.

Kouta got his camera ready and waited to take the first pic. Hideyoshi pulled off his tie and let it slip his fingers. He started to unbutton his shirt and took it off showing everything,his chest,collarbone and little bit of his hips. He then started to take off his pants shaking out of them. His underwear was the only thing left and it was lacy panties.

Kouta was now going crazy! He couldn't believe Hideyoshi had lacy panties on , Kouta could just die from blood loss. "Y-You can put the costume on now," Kouta said. Hideyoshi nodded and picked up a schoolgirl's swimsuit. He took off his panties showing off his manhood. Then he slipped the swimsuit over his head. After that, Hideyoshi placed fox ears on top of his head and a furry tail around his waist.

"Do you like how I look, Kouta-kun," asked Hideyoshi. "Yeah. Uh I need to sit down," Kouta sat down in the chair that was in the room. Kouta put a tissue over his nose to try to stop the bleeding. Suddenly, he felt some weight on his lap. His eyes widen, right there in front of him is Hideyoshi on his lap. His lips parted and a lust-filled gaze on him.

"K-Kouta? Do you love me," he asked while unbuttoning Kouta's shirt. "Um..well…I don't know," Kouta answered. Hideyoshi frowns," You like someone else don't you?" "No not at all! I just don't know!" "Kouta," Hideyoshi started leaning forward," I love you."

The blue-haired male felt soft lips on his they were Hideyoshi's. 'hidyoshi loves me? He is in love with me,'Kouta thought. He started to relax and kiss back. He licked the brunettes bottom lip asking for an entry. Which was quickly licked Hideyoshi's tongue long and hard which made him moan.

They separated when the need for air was too great. "And you said you don't know",said Hideyoshi. "Well, I couldn't think. But now I can. I love you Hideyoshi," Kouta said. "Love you too."

**-Yaoi-**

Hideyoshi was fully naked once again while Kouta was on top of him naked also, sucking and teasing his nipples. It felt so good to Hideyoshi. His breathing was coming out as pants. Kouta's left hand traveled down and down meeting the brunettes hard member. He started to stroked hard while still sucking his nipples. He got bored of them and went down to suck on his manhood.

Hideyoshi moaned long and hard. Hideyoshi put his hands behind Kouta's head to take him more in his mouth. "K-Kouta, i-I'm going to co-come," He moaned. Kouta sucked it faster and harder. "Ah Kouta!" Hideyoshi came in the blue-haired male's mouth and he took all of it in.

"Kouta please go inside me…now," Hideyoshi demanded. "You sure? I don't have and lotion or lubricant with me," He said. "Then do the old fashioned way," Hideyoshi took Kouta's three fingers and sucked on them, coating them with saliva.

Kouta looked at Hideyoshi with a lust-filled gaze and took his fingers out of the smaller male's mouth. He lightly touched Hideyoshi's puckered entrance. He slowly entered him, thrusting in and out. He added the second one using the scissoring motion. Finally, he added the last one. Hideyoshi was a squirming mess. He didn't feel any pain at all because Kouta was being _so gentle_ for him.

Kouta knew Hideyoshi was ready for the next thing. So he lined up at the fully stretched entrance and entered him in one thrust. Hideyoshi cried out of being filled so nicely. Kouta thrusted in and out fast in hard. The smaller male wrapped his legs around the slightly larger male's waist bring him in more were so close to satisfaction.

_In and out .In and out. In and…_

Kouta and Hideyoshi cried out finding their climax. After heaving breathing,Kouta slid out of Hideyoshi lying beside him. They cuddled and took a short nap.

And FLASH!(1)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x**

**I hoped you like it!(1)They set up Kouta's camera on automatic to the end of the lemon :3And people that read Turned Into a Neko the sequel shall be out in a few days.**

**Stay tuned~**

**Bye-Bye~**


End file.
